


Late Night Mourning

by 5KKHMTK5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Boyfriends, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5KKHMTK5/pseuds/5KKHMTK5
Summary: Nights like these don't happen often.Haru and Darren want to make Vincent happy by being good boyfriends.





	Late Night Mourning

Something was up.

He felt it, something was wrong. He opened his eyes ever so slightly and peeked through his eyelashes. Of course, there was a empty spot on the bed. He looked behind him to see Darren sleep soundly, the blanket wrapped snuggly around his body and his head rest softly on the pillow. 

He smiled softly at the sight but was interrupted by the intense shiver that crept up his spine. He looked past Darren to see the balcony doors wide open, the curtains flowing in the wind. 

He sighed and threw the blanket off of his body, being careful not to disturb his sleeping lover. His feet hung off the edge of the bed, too short to touch the floor. He scowled and cursed his shortness, ruffling a hand through his hair.

His hopped off of the bed and felt the cold floor with his feet. Stretching and letting out a yawn, he made his way to the double doors on the other side of the room. He stood at the door and peered through the curtains.

His other lover stood at the balcony leaning against the barrier, obviously deep in thought. He pushed past the curtains and stepped out onto the balcony. It’s cold tonight, he shivered feeling goosebumps form up his uncovered arms and legs. He walked up to Vincent, a smirk forming on his lips.

“What's up doc?”

A small snort came from Vincent, he was shaking his head at Haru's antics.

“Fuck off.” He said with a hint of playfulness in his voice

He walked up to Vincent and stood beside him. The pair stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. He looked up at the view, the stars are as clear as crystal at this time. All of the house lights and streetlights were off at this early time of morning. 

He looked across at his love, he couldn’t help but notice Vincent's glazed over eyes and red patches under his eyes. He’s been crying. He pursed his lips in sadness and scooched closer to Vincent. He rested his head on Vincent's shoulder and felt a hand slide to his side. He listened to his boyfriend's breathing for a moment.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Vincent didn’t move a muscle. Haru began rubbing circles in his back in an attempt to calm him. After a few minutes he heard movement in the room and peeked past Vincent's shoulder to see Darren standing in the doorway, a jumper tucked under his arm. He looked at Haru pointedly raising the jumper in his direction, Haru gave him a sheepish smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Darren walked over shaking his head, he dressed Haru in the jumper and kissed him on the shoulder. Haru went back to rubbing circles on Vincent's back, Darren now on the other side massaging Vincent's hand. 

Vincent gave out a sigh, “Guys, I’m okay.”

The two looked at him sceptically, Darren shaking his head and Haru squinting at him.

“Say that to your eyes.” Haru countered.

“It’s okay to be sad you know.”

Vincent looked fussed his checks puffed up in annoyance. He never liked being sad around him and Darren, always trying to be happy with Haru's mental health being a little rocky.  
“Thinking about her?”

Vincent remained silent for a moment,

“Yeah.”

The three stood together for a while, enjoying each other's company. Vincent stood with his eyes closed and Darren looked around at the stars. What broke the silence was the intense teeth chattering coming from the left of the two. They both looked over to see Haru shivering like he was in the North Pole. He attempted to say he was fine but was interrupted with a sneezing fit.

The two ushered him inside despite his protests. Darren grabbed a blanket and wrapped him up tightly, rubbing his arms in attempt to create some warmth. Vincent closed the double doors to keep the cold out and switched on the portable heater. 

“So, Haru's in the middle yeah?” 

Clearly, to Darren and Haru that was a dumb question, from the look on their faces. He was forced into the middle by them and squished by cuddles. He smiled at their unconditional love, falling asleep feeling like everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> Follow me here  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BtW1M31nHAM/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1lrtd5xe2e0mi  
> Or here  
> https://twitter.com/5KuteKittyHMTK5?s=09  
> For my art  
> These are my beautiful ocs, please don't steal them UwU  
> Check out the links to see them drawn(if I've posted it)


End file.
